


Daydream (Soulmates)

by SamisaSPUD



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A daydream that won't leave me alone, Craig Thompson/Original Female Character, Evan Fong/Original Female Character, F/M, Original Character(s), Soulmate-First Words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, banana bus squad-freeform, mostly Evan and OFC, pre-Sydney/Evan, purge me in a stake for this shit, some of the guys, sorry - Freeform, what the eff even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamisaSPUD/pseuds/SamisaSPUD
Summary: It's a daydream and like all stories are, this one wasn't any different. Please bear with it.People were born with the first words their soulmate was ever going to say to them directly. Colored with black upon first breath, the mark will turn red once your soulmate utters it. But some are not so lucky; Demis who have marks from people whose soulmate aren't them and Tabula rasa, or as literally translated, the blank slates. Though very rare, they still exist. Other than that, if you were the older of the pair, you will have to wait for your soulmate to be born to get your first words.Evan himself had been born a blank one and it worried his mother to see the years go by without a single word in his body. That is until of course when it formed at the tender age of 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I really had to get this out of my system since my muse is being persistent about it. I'll post it here as an outlet to make sure I won't delete it when it's done (and to make sure I have reason to finish it). Anyway, soulmate au with my favorite character.

 

> _"You will look into their eyes..._
> 
> _...and you will know..._
> 
> _...you are truly and utterly damned"_

* * *

 

They say that the first words that your soulmate was ever going to directly say to you were going to be written on your skin. They say that the words would be black before you met them and would turn red when you’ll hear them say it. They say that when you are born as the older of the two pair, your body will be devoid of words until your soulmate is born. 

Evan was born a blank one but around 5 months after he turned 5, her mother screams in delight upon seeing words etched just above her son’s right hip that went around just above his buttock, written in small font but slightly curved writing. She had just been trying to get him to put on clothes after he took his bath alone like a big boy when he had turned around and she saw it. But, the glee immediately turns to confusion when she reads it. 

‘ _Run! The dark lord is upon us!_ ’’ amused, she thinks that she might enjoy the story of when they’ll meet. 

Evan doesn’t really understand what happened. He’d asked her mother why she’d looked happy and she’d just told her that now she was sure he wasn’t going to be alone anymore which sounded a bit ridiculous in his 5-year-old perspective since he had mom so he was never alone. Upon relaying this thought to her, she’d just smiled at him and said that he’d understand when he was older. Evan had just nodded and started getting dressed. 

She lets her son go out of the house to play after he’s fully dressed and writes down the date on her notebook, waiting the day her son would start asking questions. 

He’s 6 and he asks his mother the words on her skin. She’d smiled her smile and showed his father’s handwriting that went around her arm that simply said ‘ _Excuse me but do you work here?_ ’’. He’d asked what his father had and she’d told him “I told him ‘ _Yes if the uniform doesn’t tell it_ ’ then just like that, we knew” Evan thinks about his and thinks of what words does his soulmate have. 

His mother tells him that whoever his soulmate was, they were born on October 21 and they were 5 years younger than him. The thoughts takes him aback because the how would he be able to play with them if they’re that young? But thoughts of it are quickly erased when he hears the call of his friends from outside and his mom quickly nods at him before he could even ask if he could come out to play.

Evan is 13 when he starts to wonder what he or she would be like. He’d discovered that sharing your words were a bit of an intimate thing. And he’d also learned that children his age were relentless and aggressive with their teasing especially when Evan had first shared his. Ever since then, he’d kept it to himself claiming that it was something private. They still found ways to poke fun at him though, never really letting up the fact that his words were weird. 

He never let that get to him though coz Evan always thought that his words were cool. Maybe they liked Harry Potter that’s why they said that. Maybe they were joking around; maybe they would just suddenly appear out of nowhere and grab his hand then they’d escape the dark lord together. It’s kind of hard to imagine a romantic scenario with those words but Evan usually made do. 

He’s 16 and some of his friends were already finding their soul mate, already sporting red marks and proud grins. And Evan can’t help but feel the longing grow the more that he saw it. He’s still waiting though because even if he’s a bit envious, he just keeps telling himself that it would all be worth it. 

He’s 18 when he meets Sydney on his birthday party and he wishes that it was her. Sydney was beautiful and funny and Evan liked her just from their first meeting. 

But “Hi! I’m Sydney” weren’t the words above his hip. Lucky for him, Sydney just wanted to live life and give destiny the finger. So, when 2 years later, Evan asks her to be his girlfriend, she’d grinned and said yes. They pretended there weren’t words inked on their skin and never mentioned it to one another. 

Some people had judged them of course but who gives a shit when they have one another? At least the people who really mattered to the two of them were supportive. But, sometimes, Evan doesn’t miss the wary look his mother would get whenever she looked at them. Evan’s just thankful she’s not saying anything. 

He’s happy, his life is great so far, his career’s going off on YouTube, his got a great girlfriend, and the words are just something that’s tucked in at the corner of his mind, easily ignored. So of course that’s when destiny will hit him with it when he’s not expecting it to. 

It was nearing Halloween and all the stores were filled with all kinds of decorations for the festive date. Evan had planned to throw a Halloween party and decided to go and buy all the things he’d need with some friends. Tyler had also come, wanting to join the preparation, as stated by Kelly. 

Evan was assigned with decorations so he was here, minding his own business deciding on what kind of things would be good to put up on the living room or he was supposed to when he remembered that he still had no costume to wear yet and started to wander over to the costumes area. But, as soon as he turns a corner, he bumps into someone. 

He glances down and realizes that it’s a girl, her head just underneath his chin. They make eye contact and Evan was just about to apologize when a loud scream comes from a few aisles down and Evan hears a “SAM IMMA KILL YOU YOU B-!!!” a pause then “YOU POTATO!!!” 

The girl, presumably named Sam, jumps before she takes a look at the direction of the scream. She turns back to him with a wide smile like she’d just accomplished something and mirth in her eyes before staring at him with intensity “Run!” she stage whispers and goose bumps rise around his hip “The dark lord is upon us!” she winks at him before dashing away, black hair billowing behind her. 

 _Those words…_ Evan freezes on the spot and feels some tingling on his right hip where he knew the words were placed. He could already feel the color drain from his face because no… this is not fucking happening. 

Evan takes a small breathing exercise because what the fuck just happened? He doesn’t know how long he stood there but when the realization sinks in and holy shit he just met his soulmate! And in a department store of all places! His body turns, eyes already expecting her standing there but he knew that she’d already run off and he hadn’t said anything to her. 

This ‘Sam’ person had said his words and ran off. And he was left standing there like the idiot his mother never raised him to be.

His hands immediately go to edge of his shirt and he pulls it up. Then he pulls the waistband of his pants down, just a bit because he was well aware he was still in public and with the dread that soulmate stories don’t usually go with, the words were red. Evan’s fucked. 

He glances back up to the empty aisle and stands there helpless on how to feel. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hair on flick (здз)


End file.
